


Souls (can't think of good title)

by Cinnie



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, I really need help..., Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the first words their soulmate says to them on their body.</p><p>*note, Marlene is like eight and eleven, but all that happens is she meets her soulmates, nothing squicky or badtouch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls (can't think of good title)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



If there was one thing Marlene wanted, from the time she was four and Auntie Aerith showed her the words that circled her wrist, the words of a man named Zack, and told her what they meant, she has wanted her own words.

She’s eight when her words appear. It’s in the middle of the night and a sudden itching sensation hits her, enough to wake her up.

She scampers to the bathroom when she realizes what must be happening and quickly tosses off her nightie.

Three…she has three soulmates. One of them scrolls down her right shoulder blade. She pouts, all it says is ‘stop crying you baby’, the next one makes her worry, it doesn’t sound nice, ‘So you’re the little lamb that will bring Big Brother to us?’ , and the last one, that wraps around her right ankle makes her burst into tears. ‘It’s not that you silly girl, it just means that you’re not worth Mother’s attention.’

Marlene can’t stop the tears and soon Tifa is knocking on the door. “Marlene, sweetie, what’s wrong honey, will you let me in?”

Pulling herself together, she lets Tifa in, not bothering to put her nightgown on and Tifa takes it all in quickly, then she’s picking up the abandoned nightie and helping Marlene pull it back on.

“Oh sweetie, it’s okay, these things, your soulmarks, it’s all dependent on how you meet your soulmates, so don’t give up hope just yet okay?

Marlene nods, wanting to hope for the best and lets Tifa carry her back to bed.

)))))))))))

Four months later she’s been kidnapped by Loz (stop crying you baby) and called him a stupid overgrown baby, which had made him smile, been condescended to by Yazoo (So you’re the little lamb that will bring Big Brother to us?), she informed him that his hair was girly and Cloud would kick their butts, and been dismissed by Kadaj (It’s not that you silly girl, it just means that you’re not worth Mother’s attention.) She kicked him in the shin, mostly hurting her toes and finally informed the smirking boy that he was a big meanie.

When Cloud and Vincent came to the rescue to find Marlene directing the frightened now un-hypnotized kids into lines to begin the trip back to town, while the three Remnants sat looking contrite in the shell house, they both fought the temptation to roll their eyes. Cloud also felt a touch let down at the lack of self-actualizing battle.

It will be another three years before a Hojo possessed Weiss brings out of the northern crater an old enemy, and a fourth soulmark sketches itself down Marlene’s spine.

Sephiroth is both beautiful and terrifying and not nearly as insane as he’d once been, Aerith and the others having removed most of Jenova’s influence from him. 

Cloud and Vicnent bring him back to the bar, after he apparently helped them defeat Hojo/Weiss and the others. Marlene, ever ready to give someone a second chance, goes up to him, offering her hand. “Hi, I’m Marlene, it’s nice to meet you.”

Sephiroth’s cat eyes widen in shock for a moment, before his mouth curves in an amused smile. He clasps her own tiny hand in his, letting his sleeve ride up to reveal the words she just spoke.

“Hello Marlene, it’s wonderful to finally meet you.”


End file.
